


VOLTRON ONE SHOTS

by Izu_chan



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izu_chan/pseuds/Izu_chan
Summary: Basically a bunch of Voltron ships, I will take requests.





	1. Klance training

No ones p.o.v  
On the training deck  
Keith walked in to find lance sword battling, which was a quite new sight to Keith but damm Keith though it was hot. Lance looked over and saw Keith staring, lance then realized he had an advantage over Keith. “Hey mullet, care to join me or are you just gonna stand there and stare” lance joked. “W-what s-sure” Keith said blushing like mad. As they continued battling they both got pretty tired, after about 6 long battles they boys were on the verge of collapse. “Uggg I don’t think I can move anymmoorrrreeee” lance groaned. Keith grabbed his arm and slammed him down on the ground. “WHAT THE HELL MAN” lance screamed as Keith sat on top of him. “Never let your guard down” Keith replied simply. All of a sudden lance grabbed Keith’s collar and pulled him down, their lips crashed together. Keith was frozen in shock and pleasure. Then lance pushed Keith onto the ground and got on top of him. “Like that?” Lance said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment requests for ships


	2. Nightmares (klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had some bad memories

Lances p.o.v  
Where am I? Wait, last thing I remember is us getting captured by lotor. I hope kei- I mean the rest of the paladins are “WHERE AM I” I said confused and angry. I tried to stand up but quickly realized I was restrained. “Now now lance, paladin of voltron” wait, I know that voice... “that’s not a nice way to Speak to a prince” lotor said coldly. Crap, he is holding a syringe. “What are you doing” trying to hide my fear I said “probably failing to get voltron.” “Now lance you better stop or this is gonna be way more painful than I intended, now your going to tell me everything you know about Voltron or your gonna be in a lot of pain.”  
“I will never tell you anything” if I did Keith could be in trouble, crap I meant the paladins, all the paladins. “Ok have it your way” suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my thigh. I see lotor inject a chemical in my leg. Suddenly I feel a searing pain all in my body. I start to scream and move. It burned so much. Then everything went black. I woke up in my room alone and cold. My first thought was is keith ok. I decided to go to his room and see if he was ok. On the way walking here I wondered why I had the dream now and why I haven’t told keith how I feel. I got to his room and hesitantly knocked on the door. Keith surprisingly answered considering how late it was. “Hey mullet can we talk”  
“Yea sure if you drop the nick name”. “Haha very funny, also never gonna happen actually I came in here to talk about a really bad dream I had” I said softly “what was it about?” Keith said patting my shoulder, my heart fluttered “well lotor captured me and was injecting me with a poison but all I could think about was if the rest of the paladins but especially you.” I said blushing.” I think I love you keith.” Omgomgomg I sounded so stupid “I-love you to lance” Keith said putting his head in his hands. They both cuddled and fell asleep to the sound of each others heartbeats. (Let’s just say that the next day pidge has some great blackmail)


End file.
